Shadows
by Catena
Summary: Frau never would've thought 'he'd' be this small and adorable. F


**Shadow**

He enjoyed the fact that today was his 'free' day; sitting on the grass, letting the sounds of playful children, of families, fill his ears. His back was reclined against the wood of a broad, leafy tree. His figure buried in its entirety in heavy layers of dark, and seemingly endless fabric that remained messily spread on the ground. He let a satisfied sigh escape from his lips, as his blue eyes closed; he had found a comfortable spot, indeed. His timeless presence just lay there, while ignoring the seconds, minutes, hours that had been passing by.

His mind would have continued drifting aimlessly, if it wasn't for something that hit him lightly on his chest. He opened his eyes immediately and watched the small, red colored ball make an innocent bounce from his chest to his lap. His large hands took the ball, as his eyes began an automatic search for the owner. A sharp intake of breath signaled his surprise; it was, in truth, a very pleasant surprise. He would never have imagined that _he'd _be this small and adorable.

A little boy, with large, green eyes, brown unruly hair, round rosy cheeks, with his clothes slightly dirtied and rumpled. The boy walked without uneasiness around him, his eyes holding honest curiosity and awe. "Be more careful next time, kiddo." The man said, ruffling brown strands with his large hand, while returning the ball to the boy.

"What's your name, sir?" Weren't children supposed to not speak with strangers? Nonetheless, the boy spoke; dropping the ball that rolled on the grass, forgotten, as he looked firmly into the blue eyes of the man before him. The man blinked once, then twice.

"Sir? Ah! Damn, that sounds so bad!" The man muttered, scratching his blond head in slight exasperation. He watched the boy looking at him with an expectant expression. "First things first, I'm not _that_ old and…" an uncertain sigh left his lips and then, continued, "name's Frau, brat."

"F-ra-u." The child first pronounced his name as if tasting each letter that composed it. The boy's eyes went impossibly wide, as a glint of an unknown nature started dancing in them. "_Frau._" He repeated once again; there was an enigmatic intensity beneath his child-like voice, as if he was trying to gather something more, anything else, from that simple word which had been labeling his existence.

For a few moments, Frau found himself at a loss as to how to keep approaching this situation. He had been avoiding encountering _him_. He didn't want to disturb _his_ brand-new life, didn't have a reason to; he wasn't…needed, not by his side, not anymore. But, he guessed that was one of those things the _Old-man_ up there didn't have jurisdiction over.

_Destiny's strength_

Again, he placed his hand atop of the child's head. The kid reacted to the touch, and said enthusiastically, "My name's Teito!" his expression, manifesting a flavor of spontaneous happiness and warmth that seeped into the core of the god's body.

Frau already knew. Of course, he knew. He would always know, not matter how many times that soul came around to walk upon this earth. A one of a kind _soul_, beautifully pristine, a wonder of nature, it would always be his. It was unfair to feel like this, because the god felt hopelessly drawn to him; so easy to fall once more into the powerful lure of this human being. How naïve he had been to think he could try to avoid what always had been inevitable. What else could he do now?

"_Manager!" _

"_Manager!" _

"_Today is not your free day." "More tasks await your prompt attention."_

Ah, the ever-annoying half-secretary half-supervisor. "What? Today I'm free! I'm sure!" Frau exclaimed, frowning at the inconvenient interruption. "What's that?" Frau saw the boy's head moving in a startled way towards every direction, searching for the source of the voice. Should he be surprised that Teito could hear it? No. He was special, it was a given fact.

"_Your free day has been postponed due to a peak in the Mortality Chart, it is recommended to revise this month's log."_

"Really? Right now?"

"_Return at once."_

"Work's calling..." Frau stretched his limbs lazily and stood up with a reluctant groan. "Go back, brat. Someone's gonna worry 'bout you." He was ready to leave when a hard pull on his black robe stopped him. A small hand was clutching the fabric while big, green eyes were looking at him with what looked like a sudden, almost overflowing sadness that Teito, currently, wouldn't be able to comprehend.

"Frau…"

Was that the work of the boy's subconscious? This was getting ridiculous. He needed to leave and go back to his duties. Tugging his robe away from little fingers, he turned around and started walking, stepping violently over dead tanned leaves. However, the sound of hiccups increasing in amount and volume halted his steps. Frau was going to do what was probably a mistake. He was foolish like that.

The god turned his head and suppressed a flinch at the sight. Teito, the cute petite boy, was shedding tears as small tremors were threatening to overcome his body. If he left him like that, his consciousness would consume him until the bitter guilt killed him. Perhaps he was exaggerating but that still sounded like a very bad possible prospect. Before he even came to notice it, he was kneeling in front of a distressed Teito.

"Making me feel like a cruel bastard, dammit…" Frau muttered, thinking that snot-nosed brats were definitely dangerous. What was he to do? "Hey brat, stop crying and listen up!" The child harshly wiped his eyes with the long sleeve of his shirt. His focus solely on Frau. "We'll see each other again, alright. Whenever I can, I'll come and find you, how about that?"

Teito seemed to glow with delight at his answer. "Swear it!"

It should be embarrassing, the way he was 'defeated'. He humored him and raised his hand. "I swear. Happy now?" Teito nodded.

"Right then. See ya." Falling victim of an impulsive action, Frau bent his head, leaving a lingering kiss on top of the child's head.

"Bye-bye!" Teito said, waving his hand cheerfully as the god stepped away and gradually disappeared like a shadow in between the trees.

"Bipolar brats."

* * *

AN: 07-Ghost ended and I realized that two months later. I was shocked. Now I want to cry.  
Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
